


Valentine's Day Suprise

by Winchester_Butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Valentines, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Butt/pseuds/Winchester_Butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been dating for a while. Cas is planning something BIG for Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Suprise

Cas is anxious. He knows today will be big. He walks down the hallway to Dean's room. He opens the door slowly and carefully, knowing Dean is still asleep. Creeping silently across the room, he makes his way to the bed. He pounces on him. A very startled and sleepy Dean bolts up to find an angel, his angel, on top of him. "Morning sunshine," Castiel purrs.  
"Good morning, my angel." They kiss.  
"Come on sleepy head, get dressed. We have lots to do today," Cas says with a wink.  
\--------------------  
Dean strides into the bunkers kitchen. Waiting for him on the table are a dozen red roses. While examining them, he feels two strong arms snake around his waist. "Do you like them, babe?"  
"Of course, Cas."  
\--------------------  
"Where are we going?" Dean asked, almost sounding like a little kid.  
"You'll see."  
\--------------------  
After driving for over an hour, they finally arrived. They pulled off to the side of the road by a field of lavender. "Is this why we've been driving all this time? A field?" Dean scoffed.  
"Come on, I packed a picnic," Cas reasoned.  
\--------------------  
From their spot in the field, they couldn't even see the road. At first, Dean was against the whole nature thing, but after a few minutes if watching Cas enjoy himself, he gave in. He laid back on the blanket, that Cas had brought, and soaked in the sunlight. It was cool outside, but not cold. Cas laid next to him on the blanket and rested his head on Dean's strong chest. Dean put his arm around him.  
\--------------------  
They must have fell asleep, because when Dean opened his eyes, it was ovbius that several hours had passed. He glanced at his watch. 4:57. Shit. They had been asleep for way longer than they should have. Something was off. Dean didnt feel the familiar weight of his boyfriend's head. He shot up. "Cas?" he called. He started to panic. He knew Cas was probably fine but what if.. what if.. All the worst possible scenarios ran through his head all at once. Dean sat down on the blanket and covered his head.  
"Dean?" Cas saw him sitting there and ran over to him. He put his hand on Dean's back. Dean looked at him with watery eyes. "What's the matter baby?"  
"You were gone, I thought someone took you.. some of those angels still don't like you," Dean said softly.  
"I'm sorry darling, I just needed something from the car," Cas comforted.  
"What did you need?"  
"You'll see. Look at that sunset." Dean stood up to see over the flowers and grasses. Suddenly, Cas was on one knee in front of him. Dean gave him a weird look. "Dean Winchester, will you marry me?" Cas said, opening the small box, revealing the ring.  
"Yes of course, darling." This was the happiest moment that Dean could ever remember. Cas stood up and they kissed.


End file.
